


Random Natsby

by pumpkin-son (Castiels_bumblebee)



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: M/M, Nick makes a small appearance in the beginning, VERY INAPPROPRIATE, this is just a bunch of random stuff we threw out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_bumblebee/pseuds/pumpkin-son
Summary: Gatsby has a series of adventures...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ma bes frien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ma+bes+frien).



Nick looked out of his window and saw Gatsby laying on the hood of his gorgeous car. Nick jumped out the first-story window and killed himself. Gatsby was left so sad and gay he didn’t know what to do with himself. “That’s not what I meant, you dumb fuck!” he cried. He ran to Nick’s body and caressed his face. This is gonna get worse because Jamie won’t open the damn doc. Gatsby fled the scene, gay as ever. That night he wandered the streets, lit off his ass from the smoking circle he left hours ago. He eventually found his way back to Nick’s house. As he walked up to the doorstep he looked at Nick’s corpse. “I just wanted to have brunch,” Gatsby said between great sobs. He opened the door carried Nick, bridal style, to the futon. He layed him there and walked to the bedroom. He crashed in I'm here yo chill Nick’s bed and slept for five days in a drunk coma. He woke to find Nick’s corpse where he left it. Gatsby walked by, trying hard not to look at his deceased lover. Gatsby made himself some coffee with what he found in Nick’s cupboards and sat at the table, wondering what he would do with his life now that his fuck buddy was gone. As he finished his coffee, he decided that he would leave the country. Go to Australia. Australia was full of gays. Surely he could find someone there. Within the hour he had packed a decent sized bag with his important belongings and boarded a plane to Australia. It was a long flight which gave him plenty of time to think of his sins and deceased homo boy toy. Luckily he was still fucked up enough to take a nap that lasted the duration of the flight. Gatsby got off the plane and hitch hiked to the nearest motel. He got himself a room and slept for 28 more hours. When he woke up, it was midday. He walked out of his motel room and was blasted with hot air. Where the fuck was he? Gatsby walked to the office of the motel and was told that he was in Australia. Well, that explained the hot air and miles of fucking desert. He figured he should get to know the place better. He made up his mind to go into town. He found a worn phonebook and looked up the address of the nearest club. He made a mental note of the address and began his two-week journey. By the tenth day he was dragging himself across the desert floor. But his journey would be worth it. Because what lay at the end were kinky men and a whole lotta booze. It had seemed like 2 million decades of crawling when he finally felt something other than dirt touch his fingers. It was concrete! What an unfamiliar feeling! He had made it to civilization and hurried to the strip club of which he remembered because he had chanted the address to himself during those two weeks. Nothing like getting horny and then forgetting where you were going to get fucked. Gatsby entered the strip club and immediately ended up with his dick in someone’s ass. Whoops how did that happen? He didn’t even take his dick out he just walked in the room. “Oh my apologies good sir. I did not mean for this dick to enter your anus. I will promptly remove it and we can go on our separate ways.” The man shuddered as Gatsby removed his v small dick. Before he walked away he asked, “Do you know of any place where I can get royally fucked up?’ The man raised his eyebrows and pointed at a discreet door at the back of the room without saying a word. Gatsby strolled towards the door getting harder as he anticipated what waited for him. He squeezed the door knob and pulled it open slowly.


End file.
